


Ace of Hearts

by Shaderose



Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Bad Thoughts, But no sex actually happens obviously, Day 14, Dinner Date, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Febufluff, Gay Harley Keener, Happy Ending, Happy Valentines Day!!, Harley proves him wrong, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Peter had a bad ex in the past, Peter thinks he is going to lose harley do to his sexuality, Talks of sex, date, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Peter stresses about the expectations of sex on Valentines day--Day fourteen of Febufluff: "Valentines Day"
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618495
Comments: 19
Kudos: 260





	Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with this. I'm disappointed in myself tbh. I feel like I could do better. I'm sorry :/
> 
> Hope you guys can still enjoy it anyways
> 
> Also, Happy Valentines day! I hope all of you have amazing days, and know that no matter your sexuality or gender identity, you are all valid and loved. 🥰💞

Peter paces back and forth, digging homes into the ground in his messy room, clothes thrown everywhere. He runs his hands through his hair over and over, trying to make it perfect but just messing it up more in the process. He gives up, and focuses on trying to fix his tie instead.

Peter was _nervous_. Not even the slight butterflies in the stomach type of nervous, no no, more like giant moths mauling at his stomach, hands shaking like he's in an earthquake and mind racing like a race horse kind of nervous. Because today was valentines day. The first valentines day Peter has spent with a partner, his first valentines day with _Harley,_ and they were going out on a date.

To somebody else, that might sound amazing, sweet, romantic, all that mushy gushy stuff. And it is all of those things, Harley said he wants to surprise Peter so he doesnt know all of the details, but they're going out to a restaurant to eat, all expenses paid (Peter had tried to argue to split the bill, but Harley refused), and he knows that Harley is going to get him a gift of some kind even though Peter told him he doesnt have to (even though Peter himself got Harley a gift, a small panda teddy bear and some chocolates). No, the date, the dinner isnt not the issue.

It's what comes after. Because theres _always_ an after. Theres always _expectations_ for the after, expectations of passionate kisses, of touches, of _sex_ , and Peter...

Peter is asexual. Peter doesn't want passionate kisses, and touches, and sex. And he's told Harley this, told him as soon as they started dating what his sexuality was, and he had seemed fine with it, had kisses him gently and told him it was okay, that they didnt have to do anything. But, Peter had told his last girlfriend too. And she had still had _expectations_ , she had still _wanted_ it, wanted _him_ in all the ways Peter didn't. Why wouldn't Harley be the same? He knew that Harley has had sex in the past, has _enjoyed_ sex in the past, so why would that change now? Why would he stop now, just for Peter... right?

So, Peter was anxious, fearful, and feeling a sense of foreboding, knowing, _knowing_ what Harleys going to want later, and _knowing_ what's going to happen when he _refuses_. He's going to leave. Just like his ex did. Just like everyone always will.

Peter feels a pang in his chest, his heart aching. It sucks. He really, really likes Harley.

Speak of the devil, theres a knock at his apartment door, and Peter shoots up ramrod straight, his breath hicking. He forces himself to take a deep breath, running his hands through his hair one more time as he walks to the door and opens it, the breath he took getting knocked out of him immediately.

Somehow, Peter can forget just how _beautiful_ Harley is, his ryestalk hair combed back, slick with gel, his bright blue eyes popping compared to his tan skin, crinkled in the corners due to his wide smile, pushing up his cheeks and showing off his dimples, wearing a nice, wrickle free dress shirt with a sapphire blue bowtie that matches his eyes and black dress pants and _god_ he is gorgeous. So jaw dropping, heart stoppingly beautiful that it makes Peter chest squeezes even more, knowing that it isn't going to last.

Peter pushes the thought away, and gives Harley a small, timid smile, telling himself to enjoy the evening, to enjoy Harleys presence, his love and warmth, his kindness and caring while it lasts.

The date goes _amazing._ Like, picture the best date you could ever imagine, and then triple it and that's the date Harley took Peter on. Sure, they may have just went to a restaurant a few blocks from Peter's apartment, and yeah, they may have only went to an arcade after and played games for hours, but to _Peter,_ to the both of them, it was perfect. A perfect date, a perfect night.

Or, a perfect night for _Peter._

Halfway through their outing, Harley had come up behind him, wrapped his arms around him tight and had asked Peter if he wanted to go back to Harleys apartment after. And Peter, stupid, innocent Peter, still wrapped up in his game of Ghostbusters pinball machine, had agreed wholeheartedly, giving Harley a big goofy grin over his shoulder and giggling when Harley kissed him, evidently relieved, excited, _hopeful._ Peter had gotten his fricken hopes up and now, now as Harley drives them back his apartment, Peter sitting in the passenger seat, holding onto his bouquet of flowers and teddy bear (he had been right about Harley getting him gifts), Peter was back to freaking the fuck out. He was going to let him down, to disappoint him, and then Harley was going to get mad at him, and leave him. It was _such a good night_ , and it's all going to get ruined because Peter doesnt want sex. How cruel was that?

Harley opens the car door for him once they stop and park, like the gentleman, like the _perfect_ man that he is, and holds out a hand to him with a wide grin. Peter gives him a small, shaky smile back, and allows himself to get helped out of the car, hoping Harley doesn't notice how his hands are trembling, how is pulse is pounding, blood rushing in his ears. They walk to Harley's apartment, hand in hand, the older boy seeming giddy and excited and Peter feeling like hes going to throw up, steeling himself as they make it to the door, Harley opening it quickly.

Peter shuts the door behind himself, and squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself for the inevitable, for Harley to press him against the door and stick his tongue into his mouth, down his throat, for him to try and pry his clothes off, try and coax him to his bed, to do _more_ , to go _all the way_. He hears his boyfriend speaking in the background, but he cant hear the words over his pounding heartbeat, his racing thoughts, until-  
  
"Babe?"

"Huh?" Peter slowly opens his eyes, glancing over at the older boy, who is staring at him by his couch, his forehead ceased and eyebrows furrowed with worry.

He sticks a thumb behind himself as his eyes narrow, swirling with his growing concern. "I was just talking about movies, are- are you okay?"

He takes a step towards Peter, who instinctually takes a step back, before freezing, eyes widening. "Pete...?"

"Uhm," Peter swallows, trying to calm himself down and failing miserably. "M-Movies...?"

"Yeah?" Harley looks so lost and worried, almost frightened by Peter's reactions as he begins to ramble, picking at himself. "I was thinking we could watch a movie? Have a movie marathon or something, but if you dont want to do that, we can figure something else out. I-I mean, I've got cards and board games and stuff too-"

Peter's churning thoughts come to a screeching halt, his jaw dropping and his eyes widening. _'Wait... what??'_ "You dont want sex?" He blurts out, his mind uncomprehending, not understanding. ' _I_ _thought- but-_ _I_ _don't-'_

"What??" Harley's breathes incredulously, a thread of frustration, frustration at not understanding, seeping into his tone. "Why would I- Pete, I thought you were asexual??" Peter just nods at him blankly in response, causing Harley to run a hand through his hair, pulling at it as he starts pacing slightly. "Okay, so why would I try to have sex with you?"

"Because everybody else does." Peter whispers out, quiet, low, and he watches as the fire leaves Harleys body, his shoulders slumping and his pacing stopping. "And- and I know used to have sex, and that you _like_ sex, so I just..." Peter finishes with a shrugs, looking away, head down and shoulders tense.

Harley just glances at Peter with sad eyes, looking heartbroken. "Oh baby," He walks over to Peter hunched figure and tilts his head up until their eyes connect. He gives Peter a gentle smile, soothing all of his worries instantaneously. "I do like sex," he admits, just as quiet as Peter was earlier. "But I like you more. I _love_ you, Peter, I love _you_." He presses a thumb into Peter's cheek lightly to emphasize his point. "And I said it when we first started dating, and I'll say it again. If you don't want to have sex, then we won't. Not now, and not ever. Okay?" He says it simply, firmly, like it's the easiest thing in the world, and Peter can't help the tears that start to burn in his eyes, a few running down his face as a smile grows, getting bigger and bigger by the second as he whispers out a quiet "o-okay." Harley wipes away the stray wetness, grinning back at him, his baby blue eyes soft, warm. "There's my Petey pie."

Peter flings himself forward, wrapping himself around Harley tightly, the feelings of relief, of acceptance, of love curling around his chest and overwhelming him with their intensity. Harley hugs him back, just as tightly and holds him there for a few seconds as Peter collects himself, wiping away his tears and catching his breath. "You okay now?" Harley whispers into his ear, Peter nodding and pressing a kiss to his neck before pulling away, a bright smile on his face.

"Thank you."

Harley just shakes his head, a soft, gushy look on his face. "Nothing to thank me for." Peter doesn't agree, being so unbelievably _thankful_ to have this man in his life. But he pushes it away for the moment, allowing Harley to drag him away towards the shelves of movies, his heart swelling with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr, @shadedrose01 :)


End file.
